Perseus: Reborn
by Mzschandy
Summary: Dragged down to the pits of Tartarus two years ago can scar anyone. Can change anyone. It changed Percy Jackson.
1. The Return

**AN: Hey guys! Missed me? Don't worry, I'm still alive. As promised, here's the new and improved version of Perseus: Reborn. I must admit, this was hard. Keeping the plot similar enough that so people won't hate the story was harder than I thought. Don't worry though, it's still the same story, but with some plot devices changed. You won't notice much of it here, but trust me, later on, the story will branch out into a different storyline from the old one. But anyway, without further delay, I give you Perseus: Reborn**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Perseus: Reborn**

**Chapter One | The Return**

The winds blew harshly through the dense forest trees. The leaves rustled and were whipped up by the wind, but the rest of the world remained still.

An eerie silence had enveloped the land. Nobody talked. There was only preparation. Weapons were crafted, skills were taught and learned, and enemies were killed. This had suddenly become the life at Camp Half-Blood.

The only warning they had gotten was very vague, but came from the god of the dead. "Be Ready"

At first there was confusion, no one knew what he had meant, but as the days wore on, monster sightings became increasingly frequent. And worse, they were always close to Camp. It had been going on for the past week. Then it happened.

A crack appeared on the ground. A scream pierced the night sky. A slight tremor ran through the earth. And with it a wave of dark energy.

The gods of Olympus stood stiffly, waiting for the ripple of power to pass. It was an old power, and one that do not bode well if it could not be tamed.

The titans stopped pacing their various cells, affirming the ancient power and fearing it all the same.

The Demigods at camp half-blood froze when the foreign energy wave passed through them. Instantly on alert, they continued on, their rounds but glanced around with an uneasy wariness.

Chiron shared the wariness of the campers. However, he could sense the unrivaled oceanic power combined with the dark power, and he shivered with trepidation. Those were two volatile powers; combining them would surely mean the destruction of them all.

Annabeth Chase was overseeing construction of an outpost when she felt the energy.

Her task was a very simple one. Because of the rise of monster attacks in the New York area, Chiron had decided to set up various outposts to keep a tab on growing monster activity in various places. She was currently overseeing the final outpost they had to build. Codenamed Fort Pan, it was currently half built, but was shaping up to be the largest outpost they currently had.

If it weren't for the glass of water in her hand, she might not have felt The Ripple. As she went to take a sip, she noticed her water was behaving weirdly; it was sloshing about and moving as if it were reacting to something.

Then it hit her. A wave of despair. A wave of misery. A wave of old, dark energy, yearning to cause chaos. But it was tainted. Tainted with a raw, yet powerful sliver of oceanic force.

She froze. Something about that sliver of sea reminded her of something. Or Someone.

She left the build site, telling the Hephaestus campers there that something had come up, and hopped into her baby blue BMW Z3. She needed to get to Camp Half Blood quickly. That wave of dark energy scared her.

She arrived at camp half-blood and practically jumped out of her Z3. She rushed into the big house and nearly ran into Thalia.

Luckily Thalia still had the grace to dance out of the way. Annabeth wasn't as lucky. She would've barreled straight into the wall if Thalia hadn't pulled her back.

"Thanks" she said, out of breath from running. She looked up into Thalia's eyes. Her eyes were stilled dull. She sighed inwardly. Thalia had become withdrawn and silent since his disappearance two years ago. She became withdrawn and cold, keeping only to herself and Nico. It was understandable though, since he was gone, Nico was the only family she had left. He was much the same. They both had been affected when he disappeared. Though he tried to act otherwise, he kept insisting that he wouldn't want them to act all sad and mopey, it was obvious that he missed him dearly.

"Why are you here? I thought you were at Fort Pan." Thalia asked, turning back around.

"Oh!" Annabeth suddenly remembered why she was here. 'I need to talk to Chiron. I sensed something.

"So you felt it too?" Thalia gestured for Annabeth to follow her. At her nod, she continued. "So did everyone else. Nico and Luke are talking to Chiron right now. The best they can figure is that it has something to do with the increase of monsters and P-" she cut herself of abruptly. Even saying his name was painful. "Chiron's put the camp on full alert."

Annabeth nodded as she walked. She knew what Thalia was about to say. She missed him as well. She wanted to atone for the terrible mistake she had made two years before. But she wasn't sure he would forgive her. After all, she was responsible for sending him to...she shook her head. She couldn't think of that place. She wouldn't think of that place.

They walked into Chiron's office and stopped, acknowledging Luke and Nico and turning to Chiron. He had his back turned to them and was hunched over in his chair.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"He's not talking to us anymore. The last thing he said was 'It's over...'. We have no idea what he means by that."

Annabeth looked around. She took a deep breath before speaking. She didn't want to fill Talia and Nico with false hope.

"Do you guys think it's about him...?"

A lone figure stood outside Camp Half-blood, staring up at its new fortifications. He shook his head in dismay. Were that really that pathetic that they needed to fortify the camp? He had already passed many of their "forts" and had been tempted to tear them down and set fire to the remains. It would serve them right for what they had done to him. Especially her.

He shook of his growing feeling of hatred. It wouldn't do him good to lose control here, else it would surface and he could only control a bit of his power. He set forth; ready to announce his return to the rest of the world. He grinned underneath his hood. He couldn't wait.

He sauntered forward and passed through the invisible barriers. His touch sent a dark ripple through the shield. He grinned at this. He could practically feel the state of awareness that the camp was suddenly put in.

He started moving. He wanted the reunion to be worthwhile. A shout rang out through the silence. He looked up. Two armed demigods were rushing towards him, weapons drawn. They obviously thought he was a threat. He growled in annoyance. He didn't have time for this. His thrust his arm out and flicked his hand to the side. The demigod on the left was flung to the side, as if he was pulled by some invisible strings. His companion stopped, and looked at his body lying strewn on the floor two0 yards away. He turned heel and ran, terror evident in his steps.

"Oh no you don't." The stranger muttered. He stuck his hand out again and made a pulling motion. The demigod was suddenly yanked toward him. Before he hit him, however, he flicked his hand to the right and the body switched direction in midair, and flew into a nearby body.

The cloaked figure smiled as the body crumbled to the ground. His presence would surely be detected now.

A flash of light caught his attention and the scent of burning ozone filled his nostrils. And turned his head to the side. A figure in a dark, hooded cloak holding a lightning bolt stood in his way.

He growled. "What do you want old man? I don't have time for you."

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "As much as I hate you brat, I've not come to stop you."

The figure grunted in reply. "Fine then." He looked around. "Who else is coming?"

Another flash of light. Another figure stepped out of the mist. "All of us"

He raised his eyebrow, mimicking Zeus's earlier expression. All twelve Olympian gods, here, escorting him? He nearly laughed at the thought. Surely they could feel his hatred for them. Yet they still insisted on being here? Absurd. There had to be another reason. He didn't trust them with his life.

He eyed them warily before shrugged his shoulders. It would come to light soon enough. Now was the time to proceed. The rest of the Olympians materialized and took there positions in a V-shape, with him as point.

Now was the time.

There was somebody here. Somebody powerful. Annabeth could feel it. They had felt, rather than seen, the ripple g through the force field. They had dashed out of the Great House, weapons drawn. They gathered with the rest of the campers in the middle of the cabins, ready to face whatever was coming for them.

She looked over at Thalia and Nico. When they had felt that disturbance, they had both reacted strongly to it. They had stood in a trance like state and Annabeth had heard Nico mutter "...feels familiar..." Regardless, she was worried for them.

"Where are they?" she muttered to herself. They had sent Will Turner and Mike James, to sons of Apollo, to act as scouts and see whatever was coming.

"Look!" Someone in the assembled crowd pointed.

The cloaked figures strode toward them. Annabeth noted their air of confidence. She glanced at their leader. He didn't seem as arrogant as the other twelve figures. Instead he looked rather reserved and world-weary. She glanced apprehensively at them.

They stopped some ten yards away from them. Chiron stepped forward. He had left his wheelchair and was in full centaur form. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me old man?"

Annabeth shivered at the voice. It sounded raw and powerful yet familiar. She felt Luke stiffen beside her.

"What is it?" she whispered. Luke just shook his head. She frowned but turned back to Chiron.

"I'm afraid I don't." The centaur responded.

The lead figure shook his head, as if disappointed. "Of course you don't. After all, it's been two years, hasn't it?"

Annabeth froze in shock. Two years? That was when he disappeared. She looked over Thalia and Nico. They were both frozen too. But she saw something in their eyes. Something she hadn't seen in a long time. Hope.

"And I had gotten my hopes up too." The figure continued. He stood silent for a moment, as if thinking about something. His hands slowly went up, and grabbed the folds of his hood. He slowly pulled the hood back, drawing Annabeth to his lovely sea green eyes. Wait, sea green eyes?

Her mouth dropped open.

Percy Jackson stared at the group assembled. "Missed me?" he asked bitterly.


	2. Godly Confrontation

**AN: Yeah…I blame my absence on tests and moving stress.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Perseus: Reborn**

**Chapter Two | Godly Confrontation**

The silence was deafening. All one could hear was the harsh wind whipping blindly past. A pin drop would've been heard clearly.

It just didn't seem real. Two years ago, Percy Jackson was hailed as a hero. He had just saved Olympus from what was certain to be complete and total destruction and he and Annabeth had finally started going out. Peace had finally settled in camp Half-Blood. But of course it didn't last. Just two weeks after the war, they were awoken but an explosion of sorts at the dead of nights. They had rushed to the forest, and had arrived at the clearing where they had traced the explosion to. They had found Annabeth crouched at the edge of the clearing trembling and muttering under her breath.

Once the smoke cleared, they had found Luke standing there, brushing of his shirt. They had asked all sorts of questions but Luke and Annabeth vehemently refused to answer any questions. However, the next morning, it became apparent that Percy wasn't there. Search teams had been launched, but there was no sign of the young Olympus hero.

Weeks passed by and soon only a handful of people continued searching. Soon, Percy Jackson faded from people's minds. Thalia quit the Hunters and returned to Camp Half-Blood. Somehow, Percy Jackson had disappeared without a trace.

And here he was. Standing in front of them, two years later. It was...unbelievable.

Thalia stepped forward, as in a trance. "Percy..."

Percy inclined his head in Thalia's direction. "Thalia. You..., you I forgive."

Thalia stepped back. "Forgive?" She whispered. "You...forgive me?"

"It's not your fault you couldn't find me."

Thalia looked relieved.

Percy walked forward and stared at the assembled crowd. "Nico...Grover...you are forgiven as well. Unlike some people, you guys, along with Thalia never gave up."

His eyes fell on Luke and hardened. "You..." He growled. "I suppose your bitch is with you as well?"

The crowd gasped as Annabeth stepped back in shock. Percy saw her and laughed cruelly. "Ah, yes. Annabeth Chase. I haven't forgotten what you did to me. You..." He took a breath. "...you will pay."

Luke stepped forward, his eyes cold. "Oh yeah?" he challenged. "You're pathetic, Jackson."

"Shut the hell up" Percy growled, and without any movement at all, Luke was flung back by an invisible force. He landed sprawled in the dirt, several yards away.

Ignoring Luke's unconscious body, Thalia turned towards Annabeth and frowned. "What did you do?" Annabeth shook her head and didn't answer. She remembered exactly what she did. That night was still clear in her memory. She could still smell the ash and smoke.

Percy turned to the gods and barred his teeth. "I don't even know why I even bother with you. You've done nothing for me. Never have, never will. For the past two years I rotted in Tartarus. Did one of you even lift a finger and try to help me get out of there? No!"

He thrust out his hand. The ground rumbled below him and sword rose from the split earth. He grabbed its familiar bronze hilt and turned it towards the Olympians.

"I should just kill you all."

Zeus narrowed his eyes. "Stand down boy, we've done a lot than you could imagine.

"Yeah? Like what?" Percy shot back. "All you've ever done is sit back in Olympus and order us around like slaves. Well, I'm SICK of it. After retreating your master bolt, finding and bringing back the Golden Fleece, rescuing Artemis, and winning your FUCKING war for you, do you show me any gratitude? NO! You let me rot for two years in Tartarus!"

He raised Riptide. "I should just kill you all right now."

Artemis stepped forward. "You wouldn't dare"

Percy grinned mirthlessly. "Wouldn't I?" He dashed forward and appeared behind Artemis in the blink of an eye. Riptide's point was at the base of her neck.

"You know what I can do and that I will do it if necessary." he deadpanned.

He withdrew Riptide from Artemis's back and sheathed the weapon. "Stay out of my life."

He turned and walked through the crowd... They parted before him desperate to escape the aura he was giving of. They could practically see the flames of anger purring from him.

Thalia turned, as if to go after Percy, but thought better of it. She turned back and eyed the gods cautiously. Zeus was shaking with barely controlled rage.

"We'll have your head for this Jackson!"

"Fuck you!" Percy yelled over his shoulder. He didn't even pause, he just kept on walking.

The demigods and satyrs assembled gasped. Never had they seen someone blatantly disrespect Zeus and live to tell the tale. Apparently, neither had Zeus. He stared at Percy's back, completely dumbfounded, before he regained his composition.

"That's it." he muttered. "I've had enough of you, Perseus Jackson!" As Zeus completed his sentence, the air thundered and lightning crackled. Zeus grinned before a lightning bolt struck down from the sky.

Percy looked up and watched it travel towards him. He rolled his eyes before stepping to the right. The bolt struck down where he had just been, and scorched the earth with its raw power.

"PERCY" Thalia screamed. He had just come back; she couldn't bear to lose him again.

Slowly the dust cleared and the demigods turned their attention away from Zeus and Poseidon, the latter who was yelling at Zeus for killing his son.

The crowd gasped collectively. Percy Jackson was standing there, very much alive and relatively unharmed. Thalia shuddered at the look in his eyes. It was nothing but cold fury.

"How dare you." he said softly, his voice hard. The gods immediate stopped bickering. They turned to Percy and stared at him.

Finally someone spoke.

"What did you say, child?" Zeus asked, a mildly annoyed expression on his face. How dare this...this mortal survive his lightning bolt?

"HOW DARE YOU?" Percy roared. Everyone assembled winced at the angry tone his voice had taken. "I've endured every fucking thing you've thrown at me without complaint-"

Poseidon snorted at that.

"- but now you tried to kill me! I'll fucking kill you!"

With a feral growl, he rushed towards the gods, Riptide appearing in his hand in a blink of an eye. He covered the distance between them quickly and struck, yelling viciously. His strike was met by Zeus's master bolt, and the resounding shockwave sent Thalia skidding back a few feet.

Zeus swung at Percy and he ducked the electricity crackling as it passed the space above his head. He swung his leg in a powerful leg sweep, which Zeus jumped to avoid, and vaulted of his ground-laden hand and twisted acrobatically in the air to complete the move. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he charged again, dodging Zeus strike and kicked the god, sending him back several feet.

Several jaws, not all of them campers, scraped the ground. When Percy charged Zeus, nobody expected him to take the lead in what was looking to be a short fight. Sure, he did dodge Zeus bolt, but Zeus was a god. An invincible being. Right?

Zeus leapt back up, his eyes blazing. He flew at Percy, lightning crackling around him and charging the air. Their blows were fast and furious, their arms moving faster than the eye could see as Percy was put on the defensive. Percy took a step back, then another, as he was slowly pushed back. He faltered underneath Zeus's onslaught and the god took the advantage. He thursyt the Master Bolt forward, and lightning struck out, zapping Percy in the chest and throwing him back several feet.

A smoking Percy picked himself off the ground and prepared to charge again, however, he nover got the chance. Zeus let loose a torrent of electricity at the furious demigod, and Thalia gasped at the amount of electricity.

Percy quickly raised his hand, and a slab of rock erupted from the ground, acting as a shield and protecting him from the lightning.

As the attack diminished, Percy kicked the rock, shattering it. He thrust his hand out once again, and a spire of rock jutted out from the ground, striking the unaware god and sent him flying back.

Percy dashed over towards where Zeus lay. He picked him up by the neck, and leaned in closer. He took in Zeus's pale face and terrified eyes. The old bastard was finally showing some genuine fear.

"I'm going to kill you old man." he promised, his teeth barred and sword raised, ready to deliver the final, fatal blow.

"Per...Percy!" A trembling voice called out. Percy turned his head, looking for the source of the voice. He was going to kill this person for interrupting him.

To his surprise, Thalia stepped out from the crowd her voice trembling. "Percy...please...stop. Don't kill him"

Percy stared at her. Her voice had a profound effect on him; he could feel his anger slowly drain away. Standing there, Thalia reminded him of...Jade. He felt his heart constrict at the thought of her. When he escaped, they had gone together, but Drake, the thought of him made him angry, betrayed them and she had stayed behind to keep the hordes of monsters from reaching him. He had protested, but she had insisted. What had shocked him most though, was before they had separated, she had kissed him soundly. He could still feel her lips upon his now. His fist tightened around Zeus's neck in anger. If it weren't for Drake, she would be with him right now. He didn't even know if she was dead or alive.

"Percy!" Thalia's scream broke through his revere. He realized with a start that his hand was still around Zeus's neck, and he let go of him abruptly. The full consequences of what he had just done hit him full force. He had nearly killed a god. He, Percy Jackson, nearly strangled Zeus to death. He scrambled back his chest heaving.

"I...I..." He tried to apologize but no words were coming out. He couldn't bear this anymore. He turned on his heel and fled, running away from Zeus, from Thalia, from the campers, from everything. He ran to the Poseidon cabin and shut the door, hard. He didn't want anybody bothering him.

Zeus was back on his feet, nothing but the barely concealed rage on his face signifying what had just happened.

Nico kept glancing back from the gods to Thalia. "Thalia" he began, his voice hallow, "how were you able to stop him from killing Zeus? The look in his eyes...he was really going to do it." He glanced back at the gods. "Or at least try."

Unfortunately, Nico had spoken loud enough for the entire camp to hear. Now everybody was looking towards her, anticipating her answer. They all wanted to know how Thalia had calmed Percy.

"I...I don't know." She answered. It was the truth; she honestly had no idea why she had succeeded where others had failed. All she knew was when she had seen Percy's face after Zeus had attempted to kill him, she had become frightened. That was a look that just didn't belong on Percy Jackson's face. He was supposed to have a jovial and carefree expression on his face, not one filled with hatred and anger. He wasn't supposed to have a single bone of hatred in his body. His eyes were supposed to be filled worth mirth, not pain. Something had broken him. It was at that moment she realized something or someone had broken him. Memories of the old Percy came flooding back to her. The contrast was had nearly sent her into tears, hence the trembling. And she wasn't sure why it her. She was didn't normally cry. She was supposed to be tough, battle hardy, badass. Not a sniveling fool.

"I think" Annabeth said, coming back from Luke's unconscious body and breaking Thalia from his thoughts, "that you remind him of someone or something. Did you see his eyes? When you stepped up? They went from cold and angry to sad, with a sort of remembrance in them."

"Oh, shut up." Nico said sharply. Everyone looked up at him. He looked at them. "What? You heard what Percy said to her. You saw how mad he was when he saw her. She obviously did something. The question is what?"

At this, all heads turned to Annabeth. Nico was right.

"Yeah, Annabeth. What _did_ you and Luke do?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth blushed slightly from the attention but didn't say anything.

"Nothing." a voice answered. "We didn't do anything." Heads swiveled and everyone spotted Luke walking up to them, looking unharmed. "He's just bitter"

"Of course he is! He just got back from Tartarus! Anybody would be bitter after that!"

Voices rose as other campers joined the argument. Some on Luke's side, some on Thalia and Nico's side.

"Ask the gods then" Someone suggested.

Nico turned his head, intent on asking the gods. But no one was there. Only Chiron was standing there/

"Chiron?"

The centaur just shook his head. "They've gone. It was too abrupt. Even for them."

In the depths of the Poseidon cabin, Percy lay on his bed, his head cradled between his hands. Night was descending, and with it came the shadows of the night. He would definitely dream again tonight.


	3. Nightmares

**Hey guys, no, I'm not dead. Summer just makes me lazy. And thank you to all the people who reviewed during my long absence! Oh, I apologize in advance for this terrible chapter.**

**Perseus: Reborn**

**Chapter 3 | Nightmares**

It was dead of night. Inky black darkness had settled over the camp, and along with it mixed feelings about the return of Perseus Jackson. Some were elated to see him, refusing to listen to what Luke had said about him during his two year absence, but most were wary and distrustful, their minds poisoned with words of hatred directed towards said demigod because of the rumors that had been swirling around after his disappearance.

They all could agree on one thing, however; they weren't sure if Percy's return was good or bad.

Inside the Poseidon Cabin, Percy tossed and turned, moaning pitifully in his sleep. He was no longer in suspended sleep, so the dreams were coming back now. Thy weren't lucid though, they were snippets, pieces of dreams melding together in his restless night.

_He was in an empty room strapped to a bed. He could feel something, a spiked collar he thought, around his neck, restraining his movement. He flicked his eyes back and forth, trying to see as much as he could without turning his head. The room was cold, and barren, the gray walls resembling a prison cell. There were no windows. The light seemed to come from underneath him, but he wasn't certain. Only later did he find out he had been resting over a pit of Greek fire, inches from falling and burning. His entire body ached with pain. He glanced over his body as best as he could and noted that he had fresh wounds. They must have beaten him while he was unconscious. Again. Old injuries were reopening as well, oozing flesh blood, and old scars were now puffy and red. He was used to it now though, while he still felt pain, waves and waves of pain, it didn't bother him as much. _

_His survey of his surroundings done, he laid limply on the bed, wondering what they would do to him. He thought it had been a few months and he was slowly starting to lose hope. HE would've thought somebody, anybody would've tried to get nobody came. He was slowly being drained of his will to live. Bit by bit, till he was nothing but an empty shell. He heard footsteps, they were coming to him now, and the door opened. Someone, he never knew who, strode up to him and inspected his limp, worn body._

_"Perseus Jackson" it sneered, venom clear in its strangely familiar voice. It walked up to a bench, something Percy hadn't noticed, and pulled out a screw driver. He walked over to Percy, grinning sadistically, a large hood adorning his head and covering his eyes. _

_As he brought the screw down, the scene changed._

_The camp was burning. Bloodied and mangled bodies littered the ground. He ran through the grounds, searching for someone, anyone, hoping they were still alive. He found no one. He came to the big house. The magnificent structure was on fire and was slowly collapsing. _

_"Help!" Percy whipped his head around. Someone had called or help. Someone in the big house. _

_"I'm coming!" He yelled, and sprinted of into the smoldering wreckage of the big house. Thrusting out his hand, he channeled water from a nearby fountain and doused any fires that got in his way. As he passed a doorway, he noticed hooves sticking out from underneath some debris. Hooves that looked suspiciously like…_

_"Chiron!" He dashed over to the flaming wood and coated his hands with water. He dug through the wood until he his a warm body. He quickly summoned some water and doused the wood, then proceeded to pull of the wood covering Chiron._

_He was dead. _

_His eyes were listless and blank, and his hear rolled back limply. A black arrow stuck out from his body, dark veins surrounding the wound._

_Enraged he shouted out "Who did this?! SHow yourself!"_

_Receiving no answer, he sunk his head, and mourned silently._

_"I am here. You called?" A soft voice startled Percy, and he spun around. He could see the silhouette of a figure through the flames._

_"You…." he whispered. "You did this. YOU KILLED EVERYONE!"_

_Furious, he lept through the flames, uncapping Riptide and slashed wildly. The blade met nothing but air._

_"I need to get out of here" Percy muttered. "I can't see well in the smoke and fire."_

_He exited the house quickly, keeping a wary eye for Chiron's killer. "Where are you?!" He screamed, eager to avenge Chiron's death._

_"I am here." Percy whirled around in time to raise his sword and block the attack. Growling, he pushed the enemy's blade back and attacked, trying to kill the figure._

_He could see the enemy's large smile underneath the hood as they fought, blocking and thrusting and slashing at each other. Growing impatient, he swung Riptide in an arc towards the figure's head. The figure raised his black sword to block it, and as their blades clashed, Percy threw a punch, and his fist connected with the enemy's head, knocking of the robe to reveal…himself._

_But not himself, this person had red eyes, sharp teeth, and he wan't wielding Riptide. It couldn't be him._

_"Oh, but I am." The figure spoke, sounding exactly like Percy. "You know deep down, you want this to happen. You want to kill everyone at Camp Half-Blood, make them suffer. You know this._

_"No!" Percy covered his ears, trying to drown out the words of well….himself._

_"You do." Other-Percy said, his voice fading as he slowly started to dissolve. "Make them suffer."_

_And the scene changed once more._

_He was standing in a dark room, his back on the wall, adorned in a dark robe. His hands and feet were chained to a slab of black rock, and he had a spiked collar around his neck. His strained his eyes, desperately trying to find something, anything, that would clue him in to his surroundings. _

_He noticed a faint glow in the otherwise dark room emanating from his light. The light cam closer and closer, until his could see the outline of a sword. His sword. Riptide._

_He couldn't see who was holding it, but he heard a shuffling of clothes, and a loud snapping noise. The room was suddenly illuminated by dimly lit candles, and he could see the figure much clearly now. He was garbed in a cloak, much like the one Percy wore, with the hood low on his head, masking his eyes and nose. The odd thing about him, Percy noticed, was that Riptide was _chained_ to his hand. Judging by the burn and welt marks, as well as the fresh blood, it seemed that the chains holding Riptide had been welded to his wrist, keeping the bronze sword secure in the figure's grip._

_The figure stalked closer to Percy and raised his left hand, the free one, and snapped again. Flames lept to life beside Percy, causing him to shrink away from it as best as he could. The flames bathed him in red light and blasted him with scorching heat._

_The cloaked figure moved swiftly, moving towards the fire. With a deft stroke, he stuck Riptide into the fire, allowing it to bathe in the flames, ad pulled it back out. The blade was now red hot, and Percy could feel the heat emanating from the blade. _

_He knew what was coming next._

_With the practiced hand of an expert torturer, he dove the blade into Percy's should quickly, and with his other hand, covered Percy's mouth, muffling his screams. The blade was removed, and the tip placed on Percy's collar bone. _

_"Percy Jackson..." the figure hissed, as he moved the blade down slowly, dragging out the pain. "You have caused me much trouble, much pain.." He voice was scratchy, much like Kronos's, but quieter, deadlier._

_"This is a warning" he said softly, "defy me and I will take everything away from you. _

_He leaned in closer. "Everything" he repeated menacingly._

_He drew back and quickly stuck Riptide in a vat of water. Steam rose as the blade cooled, and he pulled out the bronze blade._

_"Till we meet again, Perseus." he said quietly. He turned on his heel, Riptide still clutched in his grasp._

It wasn't until the door closed and his steps receded down the hallway that Percy screamed out in fury and anguish and pain.

And then he woke up.

He was drenched in sweat and he was heaving heavily. He stumbled out of bed and to the mirror, taking in his wide, scared eyes and disheveled appearance.

He looked like a frightened animal.

Then he glanced down at at his chest and groaned.

A long red, angry line stretched across his torso, attracting from his collarbone and ending at the opposite hip.

_"This is a warning"_

His words came echoing back to him. He glanced at his chest again, trying to figure out how to hide this one. He didn't want to alert the camp to his scars just yet. A simple shirt would work, but if he was to go swimming, or if it got to hot, he'd have to take it off, and that wouldn't do.

He turned and craned his neck, trying to see his back. He knew what was there. A tattoo, branded into his body with an iron, depicting a black cobra, it's jaw open and fangs out. Greek symbols were etched along the snake's skin, spelling out _Eternal Suffering_. He knew what it was. He was cursed, a dead man.

Taking one last look at the snake, he went back to his bed, sinking into a restless slumber.

Morning came, taking away the nightmares of the night and bringing with it bright sunlight that had Percy blinking rapidly as he struggled to close the curtains upon awakening. He still hadn't gotten used to the sun. After all, there wasn't any sunlight in Tartarus.

Sighing to himself, he grabbed a shirt of the the side of his bed and pulled it on, and after checking to make sure that his tattoo and scars weren't visible through it, he pulled on some black jeans and put a black pen in his pocket. He opened the door and stood there awhile, getting used to the sunlight when he realized something. It was silent. Camp Half-Blood was never silent. At least it never was when he was last here. Frowning slightly, he walked towards the mess hall and noticed something else. The camp also seemed deserted. There wasn't a soul in sight. Where was everyone? Breakfast had already finished, he knew that much, so they probably weren't at the mess hall. He doubted they were at the amphitheater or in the woods. And he knew they weren't in their cabins. So where did they go?

As it turns out, they _were_ at the mess hall. But it was dead silent. No one was eating. He walked up to them, taking in the bags underneath many of their eyes and their sickly complexions, and heard whispers starting to stir.

"He's here…."

"….has everything to do with this…"

"Looks like nothing's wrong with _him_….."

"…Annabeth was right….."

He walked towards the Zeus table, disregarding the rules and the open stares of others, and sat down next to Thalia.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Everyone looks, well, terrible. And anxious. And worried. And some of them look like they want to kill me."

Thalia turned towards him, sorrow in her blue eyes. "They do, Percy."

"What?" She wasn't making any sense.

"Nightmares." she explained. "We all had vicious ones last night. All at the same time. And well…Annabeth and Luke think you're causing them, so they suggested we…kill you."


End file.
